


[Script Offer][F4M] A Kitsune at the Gym Takes a Liking to You

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Kitsune, Monster Girl, Size Difference, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Girl][Kitsune][Tomboy][Fdom][Flirting][Bench-Pressing You][Size Difference][Facesitting][Cunnilingus][Cowgirl][Creampie][One L-Bomb][Wanna Date?]
Kudos: 8





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Kitsune at the Gym Takes a Liking to You

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: You're getting more concerned about your health as of late, and have decided to join the local gym! Your first day there has gone well so far; everyone keeps to themselves, and your workouts have been very peaceful. But now, a kitsune on the prowl is looking to interrupt that peace...in the best way possible.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a kitsune, or fox-girl that is considered to be the "alpha female" at the local gym. She's stronger than most of the other girls, is close friends with the owner, and generally has the run of the joint! Her headstrong and competitive nature can be off-putting to some, but she still treats people with kindness and respect as long as it's warranted.

[setting is the local gym, in the middle of the day]

[if you want, you can have ambient SFX befitting a gym playing in the background during this portion]

Hey there! I haven't seen YOU around before...are you new?

[short pause] Yeah, you've got that look about you. It's okay though, we were all new once.

I'm...not bothering you, am I? Some folks like to be left alone while they're working out.

[short pause] Good! I wasn't too sure. You see that group of oni over there? They HATE it when someone tries to start a conversation with them.

It all just depends. Most fox-girls are pretty shy, but I'm not like most fox-girls...

...But you could already tell, couldn't you? [giggle] What, you thought I wouldn't notice you staring at my abs? You're not very subtle...

[short pause] Dude, you don't need to apologize! I don't mind. A lot of work goes into this body, and it's nice when other people recognize that.

You ain't bad-looking yourself, you know. Most humans aren't as cute as you are...at least the ones that I've met.

[giggle] Man...THAT'S all it takes to make you flustered!? Today must be my lucky day...

I really do think you're cute, though. It's part of the reason why I came over here in the first place.

That, and I like helping the newbies get their bearings. The people here kinda look up to me, because I've been a member for so long and the owner's one of my best friends.

Yeah, you could say I'm kind of a big deal around here...stick with me, and you'll be just fine!

Maybe even MORE than "just fine"...[giggle]

I, uh...I hope that wasn't too forward of me to say...stop me if I'm making you feel uncomfortable.

[short pause] You're okay with with it? [giggle] Cool...

So, we both know what you think of my abs...and who could blame you, they're rock-hard...but what about the rest of me?

Do you like my arms? What if I...[grunt]...flex 'em for you? [giggle] Yeah...look how defined those muscles are!

My legs are pretty toned, too. I usually start my day with thigh and calf exercises. Almost crushed a watermelon with 'em once...but that's a story for another day.

And if I turn around...you can see the effect that squats have had on my ass!

[giggle] You're looking even more flustered than before! I bet you didn't expect me to be THIS forward...

Human, there's one thing that you need to understand about me: [whispering in the listener's ear] When I want something...or someone...I go after it.

And if things don't work out then at least I tried, right? I got a feeling that this'll work out, though...what do YOU think?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I figured as much...wanna see what these muscles can do? Follow me!

[SFX of footsteps]

Excuse me for a minute...[calling out] Hey Patty, lookin' good! Listen, do you know if anyone's in the private room right now? [short pause] It's empty? Sweet, thanks!

[short pause] Oh, this guy? He's a...new friend of mine. I'm gonna teach him a few things; work on some important areas of the body, you know?

[giggle] Alright, then! I'll see you later! [to listener] That was Patty; she's a cool lady! We work out together sometimes.

[SFX of footsteps]

So, this is one of the gym's private training rooms. It's normally reserved by personal trainers when they have clients, but since I'm a VIP I can call dibs every now and then!

The walls are sound-proof, there's no windows, and the lock on the door is pretty sturdy! Perfect for a private session...

Has anyone ever bench-pressed you before? [short pause] No? I bet I could do it; come here!

[short pause, followed by a sigh] You ready? One...[grunt]...two...[grunt]...three...[grunt]...four...[grunt]...five!

[giggle] Want me to keep going? [short pause] Okay, I'll put you down...[grunt]

So what did you think? Pretty impressive, huh? I usually bench a lot mo---mmmmmph! [the listener kisses you]

Well...looks like I'm not the only bold one here!

It's about time you came outta your shell...kiss me again.

[improv making out]

You okay with standing on your tiptoes? I know I'm pretty tall.

[short pause] Yeah, you're right; lifting you up would make more sense.

[grunt] Up you go! Now the height difference should be easier to deal with...

[improv cont'd]

Another good thing about holding you like this...makes it easier to grab your ass!

[giggle] You like that, don't you? I'll squeeze it as much as you want...

[improv cont'd]

Yeah...grind up against me...get that cock nice and hard...

[soft moan] Fuck...I'm getting wet, too!

[improv cont'd]

Human...[kiss]...I'm gonna set you back down. Lay on the floor for me, okay?

[short pause] Why? [giggle] So I can sit on your face, of course!

[short pause] See how worked up you've made me? This wet spot on my shorts DEFINITELY isn't sweat!

I think it's only fair that you do something about it...plus, you get to have my ass on your face so it's a win-win!

Now hold still...

[improv cunnilingus]

Damn, you're pretty good at this!

I'm glad I approached you before some other girl did...

[improv cont'd]

You can breathe, right? [short pause] Good!

Gotta make sure you stay conscious, so I can fuck your brains out after this...[giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...you're playing with my clit...

I...[moan]...hope my tail isn't whacking you too hard! It starts going crazy when I'm getting close...

[improv cont'd]

Keep going, human! Keep going while I...[moan]...hump your face!

[improv cont'd]

You're gonna make me cum...oh God, you're gonna make me cum!

Don't fucking stop! I wanna make a mess all over your...[moan]...fucking face!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Holy shit...[giggle]...you've got some skills, human...

Whew...now it's your turn. That bulge of your deserves some air.

[short pause, followed by a gasp] Damn, dude! Your cock looks amazing!

I'd suck it right now if I didn't wanna ride you so badly!

[short pause] Guide yourself in for me...[soft moan] Fuck...it fits perfectly!

[improv cowgirl]

Grab my tits...put your hands underneath my sports bra...

[moan] Yeah, squeeze 'em just like that! Play with my nipples, too!

[improv cowgirl]

As soon as I saw you, I knew I wanted to fuck you...

Human guys are always my...[moan]...favorite!

[improv cont'd]

You have no idea how cute you look right now...[moan]

You're gonna look even cuter when you cum inside me!

[improv cont'd]

Oh, fuck! I think I'm getting close again...

Cum with me, human! Your cock is MINE, and so is your cum!

Empty your balls inside me, just like I emptied my pussy all over your face!

Come on...[moan]...I'm so fucking close! Do it! Cum for me!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I...fuck...I think I love you...is that weird?

[short pause] You're right; might just be a heat-of-the-moment thing.

I don't care though, fucking kiss me...[several kisses]

This doesn't happen often, you know. I don't normally sleep with someone this fast...but I had a good feeling about you.

I still do, in fact...you wanna go out sometime? I mean, I'm cool with keeping it casual...but if we could be something serious, that'd be even better!

And if it doesn't work out then at least we tried, right? [short pause, followed by a giggle] Yeah...now you're getting it!

Let's get outta here; someone might actually need this room soon...[giggle]...and we both could use a shower.

[kiss] Come find me afterwards, so we can discuss our upcoming date...


End file.
